Metals particularly steel are becoming increasingly unavailable and when obtained are generally priced at a sufficiently high level to dramatically affect the ultimate costing structure of the product being produced. This is indeed the case with steel drums.
Another factor affecting the cost of such drums is the inherent disadvantage of large space requirements for their shipping and storage particularly while in an empty condition because they are obviously generally large and bulky and cannot be collapsed.